


Through the Flames

by hella_fandoms



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: also this is my NaNo 2019 project, are we gonna fuck some shit up?, gonna try and keep my tags on this one down, so check each chapter for notes and shit, you damn right we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella_fandoms/pseuds/hella_fandoms
Summary: (summary is tba, the archive isn't liking mine and keeps saying it's too long, even though the thing says I had 8 characters left)I do not give my consent for this fic to be posted on Fanfic Pocket Archive Library (Unofficial) or any other similar app.





	Through the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my NaNoWriMo 2019 project! This is a story I've had in mind for a while, and it's finally coming down on paper. I look forward to any feedback anyone has, and I look forward to sharing it with you all. Happy reading!

Illidan Stormrage snarled to himself as he gazed at the reports before him. The forces of Azeroth were drawing closer day by day… they had already killed Vashj, and he didn’t even want to think about Kael’thas Sunstrider’s utter stupidity. His Illidari remained wholly loyal, but the rest of his forces are thinning. He can send as many as he wants against the Alliance and the Horde, but the combined forces of Azeroth keep finding a way to defeat whatever he can throw at them. He would be impressed if it wasn’t so frustrating.

“Lord.”

The voice is quiet, and he turns to find the one Illidari he knows is above reproach.

“Naralis. Speak.”

The willowy kal’dorei demon hunter tilted her head to the side, “Kayn and Jace tell me that the others have an idea they wish you to hear. I do not think it a good idea.”

“You don’t think many of their ideas are good.”

“They are children, of course they have little in the way of good ideas,” she scoffed.

Sometimes, Illidan almost forgot that she easily had five thousand years on him. She had been a powerful sorceress in Queen Azshara’s court, but he had convinced her to aid him and together they had worked to undermine the Highborne and the Queen. It was her who had managed to gain the aid of Dath’remar Sunstrider and his followers, and it had been her who had convinced them to fight. It appeared that she and Sunstrider had been friends, and when she told him of the demise of her family in Suramar, the Highborne had been willing to help her exact justice.

Naralis had remained with the kal’dorei for ten thousand years, practicing magic in secret and learning. She had not followed him to Outland at first, but came to him later, telling him of a dangerous spell she had channeled to defeat a number of demons at Mount Hyjal. He had only barely resisted the urge to chastise her for channeling such a dangerous spell by herself, but he had stopped himself with the knowledge that she was perfectly aware of the danger. She had come to him as she had been dying, and asked to become an Illidari, to be given a second chance at life. Illidan had been inclined to grant it, as a favor to a long-time ally.

Now, she was the voice of reason among the Illidari and contained many of their crazier ideas, but not all of them, if the tension in her jaw and shoulders was anything to go by. She was practically radiating annoyance.

“Yet you come to me with this idea anyway.”

“Because they made a fair point. Tempest Keep may well be the beginning of the end for us, and we need a second option.”

“And what have they proposed.”

“They are aware of the Legion ship above the Temple, and they wish to steal it, to use it to escape from here and continue the fight against the Legion.”

He blinked. Of everything he had considered his Illidari to possibly suggest, this was not within the realm of possibility he had pondered. How interesting.

“How do they propose to do that?”

“I have no idea. I believe they wish to annihilate every demon aboard and then pilot it away before the Alliance and Horde arrive.”

“Well. I will speak with them, hear their plan for myself. It is possible it may hold merit.”

“I doubt it, but I will accept your decision on the matter.”

Her displeasure was plain, but he didn’t mind. He knew she was fond of the Illidari, treating them as her children. Some of the younger Illidari had taken to calling her Minn’da, and he knew she adored it. Yet again, he mused on just how easily the Illidari had accepted her into their ranks after her late arrival.

They made their way through the halls of the Black Temple, passing some of Akama’s Broken along the way, as well as a number of other allies, including a few remaining Naga and fel orcs.

The large hall that the Illidari had claimed as a den was warm and draped in fabrics and plush pillows. They lounged around in small packs, curled around each other as though huddling for warmth rather than companionship.

Kayn Sunfury was the first to spot Illidan and he straightened.

“Lord Illidan,” he called out loudly, loud enough to rouse the others.

Jace Darkweaver rose to his feet, along with Cyana and Allari. Kor’vas Bloodthorn rolled over onto her belly, disturbing a hunter who lay across her lap. The others shifted their attention to him, and he swept his fel gaze across them.

“Apparently you have a plan.”

Kayn nodded, “We do, lord. I assume Lady Naralis has filled you in on the basics?”

“You wish to steal the demon ship above us. I admit, I am intrigued by this idea.”

Kor’vas yawned, “The trick will be getting up there, but with your ability to create portals, it shouldn’t be too hard.”

Jace rolled his eyes, “That’s not the hardest part, Kor’vas. We have no idea how many demons we will face or if we’ll even be able to fly the damn thing when we’ve killed them all.”

“We could take a prisoner,” Allari suggested, “I am the Souleater.”

“That’s just weird,” Cyana complained.

“Children,” Naralis warned softly.

“Yes, Minn’da?” Kor’vas said sweetly.

“Behave.”

Illidan folded his arms across his chest and frowned, “It is possible for me to create a portal aboard the ship, yes… however, we must be prepared for anything. Kayn, Jace. Draw up an acceptable course of action. The rest of you… train like you have never trained before. This will be a greater test than you have faced before, for you must be careful how you use your powers in close quarters, lest you put a hole in the ship we cannot fix.”

“Yes, Lord Illidan,” Jace replied, flicking a glance over at Kayn, who nodded.

The pair of Illidari moved together to discuss and the others collected their weapons and headed out to the training yard.

“What are your estimations of our odds?” Illidan asked Naralis as they walked back to the wardroom.

“I will not know for a few more days. I wish to see how well they train first… perhaps I will clear out parts of the Temple for them to practice close quarters in.”

“That would be well advised.”

They parted ways, and Illidan mused on just how strange his Illidari were. Perhaps the transformation really did make them crazy, as Naralis often claimed.

It was several days before Kayn and Jace came up with a plan, and Illidan found it to be acceptable, although he had his reservations, as he did with any plan he did not come up with personally.

He gathered all of the Illidari in their den and then created a portal to the ship, setting them loose on the vessel and its occupants. He then left, intending to keep up the illusion of normality for his other followers. He would perhaps take the Naga with him, but not the others. He knew of Akama’s duplicity, though the Broken assumed he did not. Akama had proven to be a bigger fool than he thought… speaking of which, perhaps he should pay a visit to Maiev.

He made his way down to the cell in which he kept the Warden and found her to be her usual cranky self.

“Warden. How are you finding your accommodations today?”

“Let me out of her, and I’ll show you my… gratitude personally,” she snarled.

“I think not. I do hope you find them acceptable; I found my old accommodations to be rather acceptable as well… well, acceptable as a form of hell, that is.”

“You betrayed us all, you deserved what you got,” Maiev scoffed.

“Yet, here I am, and there you are.”

“For now.”

“Don’t get your hopes up, Warden. Akama will not be able to rescue you… oh, don’t tell me you seriously believed I wasn’t having him watched?”

“I suspected as much. I don’t need him to leave her, I am perfectly capable of doing so on my own.”

He chuckled, “You don’t actually believe that, and we both know it.”

“You have no idea what I do and do not believe, Betrayer.”

“Think whatever you wish, Warden. But you are easier to read than you suspect.”

With that, he turned and left, returning to the Illidari den to receive a report from Allari. He found her waiting for him, grinning widely.

“We have a ship!” she clapped happily.

“Well done. Inform the others to prepare to move as much foodstuff and supplies as possible aboard. The sooner you accomplish that, the sooner we can leave.”

She nodded and dashed off, bouncing as she did. How she could be so cheerful was beyond Illidan, but at least someone could be cheerful here.

With a final nod to himself, he turned and left, already planning his next move.

It seemed distractions were aplenty today, though, as he found his path blocked by a slight priestess. One of Kael’thas’ little whores, no doubt. He recalled seeing the prince in the company of this particular redhead before.

“I know what you’re planning,” she said without preamble.

“You know nothing, little one.”

“That’s a nice ship you have up there.”

He paused, and turned, “Speak plainly, little priest. I might get angry.”

“Is that supposed to be a threat?” she asked quietly, “I don’t respond well to threats.”

“I do apologize if I scared you, little one.”

She sighed, “Men, honestly. Must you all be so macho all the time? It gets old after the first few decades. Anyway, I know about your ship. I’m willing to keep quiet about it though, and not tell anyone, including the Alliance and the Horde… for a price.”

“And what price is that?”

“I want to go with you.”

“What?”

He would never admit that she had caught him by surprise, but she had.

“You heard me. I want to go with. I don’t want to stay here, and I don’t want to go back to Azeroth. If you’re going to fight the Legion, you’ll need a healer.”

“Is that so? I shall consider it.”

“I need an answer now.”

“Why? Are you so impatient to be on a ship full of demon hunters?”

“Not particularly, not where Sunfury is concerned. I am eager to get the hell off this rock… look, if it sweetens the deal, I have information that you’ll want. I’ll give it to you as soon as we’re away from here.”

“What’s to say I wouldn’t kill you then?” he smirked.

“What makes you think I’m afraid of death?” she replied evenly.

He revised his estimate of this little priestess. He liked her tenacity and stubbornness. She might just prove to be an adequate healer for his Illidari.

“Very well. I will send one of the Illidari to collect you when it is time.”

“Thank you.”

He smirked again and left, musing on the possibilities.

As he left, the priestess smiled to herself. This was proving to be easier than she thought, and it would only get easier when she gave him the information she had. She wasn’t blind, after all, and could see the obvious affection he held for his hunters and a few others. He would act upon the information, alright, and he would do so quickly. It was perfect, really.

It was a true pity to have to play on his emotions in such a way, but she’d long since given up caring. She’d been playing people for two hundred years and had no plans to stop now.

She turned and left, pondering whether or not to leave a message for her brother.


End file.
